


【铁虫】意难平

by OdileD



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdileD/pseuds/OdileD
Summary: 看完复联四后的随笔基本上是带着CP滤镜对电影的解读和扩充，拒绝剧透或者拒绝复联四的小伙伴们不推荐阅读哦~纯粹“爽就完事儿了”的产出，OOC我都认，但请不要喷我（想不到要说啥了就先这些废话吧）





	【铁虫】意难平

【Tony】  
在遇见Peter以前，连Tony自己都坚信，他和Pepper之间就是爱情。他们一起经历了这么多，从未分开，有着心有灵犀的默契，所有人都说他们是最适合的一对。  
但是他错了，他和Pepper之间或许确实超出了一般的友谊——这么久了，Pepper已经成为了家人一般的存在，而仅仅是她的性别，让他错误地以为那就是爱情。  
爱情并不需要找任何理由。  
他被那个女人，嗯，叫什么来着，反正也被称呼为什么队长，从外太空带回来的时候，他的第一反应不是去问Pepper是否安好，他甚至已经不在乎他和眼前的这个男人有过多少恩怨，他只知道他终于找到了一个熟悉的人，去倾诉他内心最深的软弱和痛楚：“我失去了那个孩子。”  
虽然在宇宙里漂泊的时候，他每天都给Pepper录制视频，但是录完之后躺倒在飞船冰冷的船舱里时，他总是能够在梦境与现实交织的时分，听到那一句“Mr. Stark”。  
已经够了，他已经失去了他爱的人了，他不想也不能承受失去更多了。  
所以他选择了退缩。  
他和Pepper过起了半退休的生活——准确来说退休的只有他，Pepper依然在Friday的辅助下把Stark集团打理得井井有条。他们有了一个女儿，并且成功说服Pepper给她起了那个他一早就想好了名字，虽然男性化了点儿，但是他钢铁侠的女儿会在乎这个么？  
他试图让家庭成为他的拯救，试图通过这样的生活抹去他对那个少年的爱，即使他完全不受控制地把他们的合影摆在了他最重视的地方，他父亲照片的边上。

他差一点就要成功了。  
所以当美国队长那个“老年人”来找他的时候，他下意识地就在找理由拒绝，他不想放弃他现在拥有的一切，他也不想回想起那场战争。  
他害怕面对自己的感情。  
他已经和Pepper组成了家庭，他必须对这一切负责，更何况即使没有这一切，他也知道自己是一辈子都不敢也不能回应那孩子的感情的。  
但是他还是站在了实验台前，一遍遍地建模，不断重复尝试实现那个疯狂的“时间旅行”的想法。  
不仅仅是出于愧疚，更多地，他不想失去他，即使他们之间已经没有任何可能性。

当他终于打完那个响指之后，Tony感到前所未有的如释重负。宇宙原石所爆发出的能量已经无可逆转地伤害了他的身体，都不用Friday提醒，他就能感受到自己生命垂危。  
Peter带着哭腔的声音在一片混沌中闯进他的耳朵，他费力地想要集中视线，好好看看他，应该是受了不少伤吧，这么一场混战。  
他也很想再说点儿什么，但是最后还是什么都没有说，任由那个孩子被人搀扶起来，换做Pepper扑在他的面前，含着眼泪告诉他，他可以安心休息了。  
是的，他可以安心休息了。  
他已经安顿好了一切，Pepper，Mogen，包括Peter，他把自己的专属实验室的全部权限留给了他，还有一封去MIT的推荐信。  
至于自己的感情，就让它成为一个永恒的秘密吧。  
Peter他还年轻，他应该去好好地当他的纽约好邻居，好好地读一个大学，好好地谈一场恋爱……他还有大把的时间去成长，还有大把的可能性等着他去尝试。他已经尽到了一个长辈该尽的责任，除此之外，一个已逝之人的爱情对他没有任何帮助，只会束缚住他，把他困在过去而无法迈向未来。  
比起一场没有结果的单相思，还是相爱却阴阳两隔更加残忍，不是吗？  
所以，就这样结束吧。

【Peter】  
从喜欢上Mr. Stark的第一天起，Peter就发挥他无边的想象力，想象过无数种可能的未来。  
或许是Mr. Stark先和Pepper小姐结婚，或许是他先遇上一个活泼可爱的女孩儿谈一场懵懂的恋爱，或许是在他成年之后的某个夜晚两人互相表白心意，或许是两个人就这样各自孤身一人却以导师和后辈的关系牵扯了一辈子……所有爱情小说的桥段，他都有在心里描绘过预演过，但是他怎么也没想到，他们的故事，会结束得这么快。  
他的记忆还停留在那个遥远的外星球上，自己似乎在Mr. Stark眼前化成了灰，再回过神来的时候，奇异博士，嗯就是那个很厉害的法师，絮絮叨叨地跟他说了一堆，比如他们已经消散了五年了，现在地球上应该在战斗什么什么的，他们要回去帮Tony。  
Tony？他在听到这个名字的时候愣了一下，是啊，别人都可以这样顺理成章地喊他的名字，而他却不敢。或许无论再过多久，他都只能喊上那一句“Mr. Stark”，然后收获对方带着调侃的一句“kid”了。  
但是现实不容他想这么多，尤其当他听说地球上现在正在进行一场混战的时候。  
他知道的。  
虽然他们认识的时间并不长，但是他知道。那个人虽然看起来总是玩世不恭风流不羁，但是实际上他的责任心却比谁都要强，哪怕不属于自己的过错也会往自己身上揽，尤其这么多人在他眼前消散之后，再一次面对那个敌人时，他一定会不惜一切代价地去战斗，哪怕牺牲自己。  
所以当奇异博士在他焦急的催促下打开传送门的时候，他毫不犹豫地就加入了战斗，完全没有被面前庞大的敌军吓到。他只知道，多打倒一个敌人，就能多保护一点Mr. Stark。

在战场上收获的那个拥抱，让Peter开心得几乎要怀疑自己是不是在做梦，因为那一刻，他分明看到了Mr. Stark眼里失而复得的激动，和深深的爱意。所以，或许他还有那么一点儿机会的吧？  
当他看到眼前的敌人一个个都化为了灰烬的时候，他立刻激动地想要找寻Mr. Stark，想要告诉他，他们赢了。  
但是眼前的景象却让他动弹不得。  
瘫倒在那儿的Tony，他的半个身子都因为无限宝石的力量而被灼烧得不成样子，就这样静静地躺在那儿，甚至让人不敢动他一下。  
他觉得自己的双腿一下子就失去了力气，他似乎是摔倒了，但是他都无心去管，他跪倒在他面前，一遍遍呼唤着他，却得不到一点回应。  
憋了许久的眼泪终于不受控制地冒了出来，那个在胸口徘徊已久的称呼也终于脱口而出：“I’m sorry，Tony.”  
他不知道自己为什么道歉，但是他也不知道自己还能说什么。  
就让他任性一回，喊他一次“Tony”吧。  
似乎是谁扶着他站了起来，然后他看到了Pepper小姐来到了他面前，握着他的手，轻声地告诉他，他可以休息了。  
这个时候他突然有些痛恨自己优越的视力，因为他看到了两人手上同样款式的对戒。是的，他知道的，五年了，他们结婚也很正常，毕竟他们已经相伴度过了这么久……可是他终究有些不甘心。  
战场上，两人拥抱时他眼里的爱意，难道只是他一厢情愿看错了吗？  
但是他再也没有机会知道答案了。  
他们的关系，最终只停在了这一步。  
在他最后的时刻，他只能站在边上，看着另一个人陪在他身边，而自己却仿佛身处另一个世界，甚至都没有资格再上前一步。

最后他还是回到了学校，做着纽约好邻居蜘蛛侠，读完了高中，拿着他留下的推荐信考取了MIT——他想他一定是愿意看到他这样继续下去的。  
只是在他的个人博客里，有一篇被上了锁、只有他自己看得到的文章，很短，只有一句话。  
——“我们拥抱了三次。”  
第一次，被他糊了过去。  
第二次，他离开了。  
第三次，他回来了，他又离开了。  
留他一个人，在时间的流逝中，慢慢抚平心口的意难平。


End file.
